The present invention relates to a cooling system for the cab of a vehicle such as an agricultural or industrial utility vehicle, and more particularly to a cooling system having a compressor and/or an evaporator, a condenser, an air guidance system and connecting lines.
Vehicle cab cooling systems are well known. For example, air conditioning systems are used in passenger vehicles, trucks and agricultural vehicles. In such systems heat is transferred by a refrigerant that changes from liquid to gas and the reverse, and thereby absorbs and transfers heat. In a evaporator usually in a vehicle cab, the refrigerant is converted from liquid to gas to absorb and remove heat from the cab. The evaporated refrigerant is condensed or compressed by a compressor so that it can again be converted to a liquid in the condenser. This heat is usually transmitted by the condenser to the ambient air. It is also known to operate an air conditioning system with R152a or CO2 as coolant. If CO2 is used as coolant, the condenser is designated as a gas cooler.
Condensers are normally located near to the vehicle cooler, where ambient air is drawn in by a ventilator, through the condenser and through the vehicle cooler, whereby the heat liberated in the condenser can be transmitted to the air.
The space available in a vehicle for a cooling system is limited. Yet, cooling systems with increased cooling capacity may require new designs in order to accommodate the condenser. This can require a larger engine hood whereby the sightlines for the operator may be reduced over a larger range of angles.